PreSchool Is Not Normally Fun
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Kurt was always the weird one. But when someone is actually nice to him, is his opinion of pre-school going to change? MINI KLAINE!


_Okay so people have been doing little Kurts and Blaines so I figured hey why not me?_

_This is just cute and adorable. At least I hope so._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt hated day-care. Not only was it filled with paint, mud and that gross stuff kids liked to play in called sand, but there were bullies too.

They thought he was too girly. They thought it was weird for him to play with the girls instead of the boys. They'd tease him, giving him a push into that disgusting sand, and make him cry.

So his parents changed day-care in the hope of it being better. It sure cost more.

The lady in charge was nice, giving him a big smile despite his strange hair and bold clothing.

'Everyone, this is Kurt. Say hello to him please.' There was a chorus of hellos from the children.

Kurt smiled and avoided the Play Dough tables quickly, sitting by himself and pulling out a Barbie and dressing her up.

'Barbies are for girls, stupid!' A chubby little boy whispered. Kurt ignored him and kept playing.

A scrawny little girl ran over and snatched the Barbie from his hands. 'Hey! Give that back!' Kurt ran after her, crying as it was his favourite Barbie.

'Mine! It's mine now!' The girl held it above his head.

The teacher snatched it off of the girl and berated her menacingly. 'Here you go sweetie.' She patted Kurt's hair, which annoyed him a little because only his mummy is allowed to touch his hair.

As Kurt sat down again, sniffing, a short boy with floppy dark brown hair came over to him.

'Can I play Barbie with you?'

Kurt looked up, alarmed. 'What?'

The boy knelt next to him. 'I have a Ken doll. Want to play?'

'Yeah.' Kurt cast the brown-eyed boy a cheeky grin. 'What game should we play?'

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Let's marry them!'

'Okay, umm I think I have a wedding dress in here...' The boy searched through his bag and found a puffy white dress.

'I'm Blaine.' The child held out his hand.

'Kurt.'

'How old are you?'

'I'm 3.'

Blaine smiled. 'I'm 4 and a half.'

'Woah.' Kurt set to work dressing and preparing his Barbie for the big day.

They had just finished the heartfelt ceremony when the teacher called them in for nap time. When Kurt got inside, he realised he didn't have a blanket with him like the other kids.

'It's okay, you can share with me!' Blaine smiled, a pillow under one arm and a pink blanket under the other.

'Thanks.' Kurt smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

The toddler smiled and set down his pillow and blanket, motioning for the younger child to crawl under first.

The pillow was rather small, so they had to get rather close for both heads to fit. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively.

'And now we sleep.' Blaine whispered, watching as his new friend fell asleep, following not long after.

The teacher looked at them and hid a smile. She slipped out a small camera and took a couple of pictures to show Kurt's parents.

When Burt and his wife Elizabeth came to pick up Kurt, he was arranging a doll house for his newlywed Barbie and Ken. Elizabeth, or Lizzie, came and sat next to her son. 'What are you doing, Kurt?'

The small boy looked up, a huge smile on his face. 'We're decorating Barbie's new house.'

Lizzie frowned. 'We?'

'Kurt! I found a bed!' A curly-haired boy called from the large box of accessories. He raced over excitedly and plonked down next to Kurt.

'Who's this, honey?'

The toddler looked up from the miniature kitchen. 'This is Blaine. We married Barbie and Ken today, and we're giving them a house!'

'Hi!' Blaine waved, switching a piece of furniture while Kurt wasn't looking.

'Hey! You can't put a TV in the kitchen!'

'Why not?' The boy teased back. 'My mummy has one.'

Kurt rolled his baby blue eyes. 'Yes but it will ruin the style! TV in the lounge room, NOT in the kitchen.'

Blaine pouted. 'Depends on what style. It's cool to have TV in the kitchen because you don't have to strain to watch it while you're cooking.'

'Yes but the latest theme doesn't involve a TV in the kitchen because women are starting to get out of the kitchen.'

Blaine stared at the boy and gave him a look that would make anyone melt. 'Please? Please can we put the TV in the kitchen.'

Kurt tried to resist, but eventually gave in. 'Fine, but we have to have the pink rug with the blue lounge okay?'

'Deal!'

Burt came over and planted a soft kiss on his wife's cheek. 'Hey what's Kurt up to?'

Lizzie turned to him, tears in her eyes. 'He's made a friend. Look at this!' She showed him a couple of photos of Blaine sharing his blanket with Kurt.

Burt looked down at his son and smiled. 'I guess we did the right thing then.' He pulled his wife into his arms as they watched Kurt hug Blaine goodbye. There was a happy smile on their toddler as he ran over to his parents.

'Am I coming back tomorrow?'

Burt looked at his wife and started nodding. 'Yes, I think so.'

Kurt skipped off ahead of them, humming a song from his favourite movie, the Sound Of Music. Lizzie looked at him adoringly.

'I'm so glad he's finally found a friend.'

* * *

_Awww... reviews are love._


End file.
